staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Świat się kręci - /264/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Przepis dnia - /123/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3011; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Klan - odc. 2680 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 58 (seria II, odc. 10) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 58); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /126/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 4. Islandia: kraina ognia i lodu (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 9, Złowić spadającą gwiazdę (Highway to Heaven, ep. 9, Catch a Falling Star); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 59 (seria II, odc. 11) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 59); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3012; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2681 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /265/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /126/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Filary Ziemi - odc. 2/4 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Pacyfik - odc. 8/10 (The Pacific - ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Strażnik (Guardian, The (90')); horror kraj prod.USA (1990); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kameleon; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Janusz Kijowski; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Ewa Błaszczyk, Dorota Kwiatkowska, Dorota Kamińska, Artur Steranko, Henryk Talar, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Stroński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Tam jest wasza ojczyzna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Pacyfik - odc. 8/10 (The Pacific - ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 9, Złowić spadającą gwiazdę (Highway to Heaven, ep. 9, Catch a Falling Star); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Chrześcijańska Europa bez granic; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 710; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1225 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 454 - Wyścig o wszystko; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa do łowców głów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 8 "Oferma"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Rosja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1225 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 846; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015 - nominacje - (11) Prezenter pogody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Kabaret Śmierci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Andrzej Celiński; wyk.:Rafał Gąsowski, Feliks Szajnert, Piotr Dąbrowski, Jacek Milczanowski, Magdalena Wojnarowska, Andrzej Deskur, Krzysztof Szczepaniak, Miłosz Pietruski, Piotr Piecha, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Baron24 - odc. 13 "Jednoręki bandyta"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Baron24 - odc. 14 "Święto kina"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Kabaret Śmierci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Andrzej Celiński; wyk.:Rafał Gąsowski, Feliks Szajnert, Piotr Dąbrowski, Jacek Milczanowski, Magdalena Wojnarowska, Andrzej Deskur, Krzysztof Szczepaniak, Miłosz Pietruski, Piotr Piecha, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kraków 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 20.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Skrzypotrąby; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.01-Odporność/pakiet 53/; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:41 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 20.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 529 (em. 04.01.2015); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.01-Odporność/pakiet 53/; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 20.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 6 Pikutek chce...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 2 /2014 opolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Legendy regionalne - Tajemnice Karolinki cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 20.01-Odporność/pakiet 53/; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jolanta Kessler-Chojecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Internetowy Przegląd Uczniowskich Zespołów Teatralnych 2014 - Telewizor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:32 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:34 Raport pogodowy 2014/2015 Zima; STEREO, 16:9 17:38 Na rynku pracy - Express do zatrudnienia - Jedziemy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:46 Magazyn Medyczny - Jubileusz 80 - lecia Szpitala im. G. Narutowicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:29 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Kontrapunkt - Purim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Filmoteka Małopolska - Redyk karpacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:56 Raport pogodowy 2014/2015 Zima; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:24 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 20:54 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 20.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 20.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:16 Raport pogodowy 2014/2015 Zima I; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Na Pogórzu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jolanta Kessler-Chojecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Chłop i baba - odc. 12/12 Ja, sołtys; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 20.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 20.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Reportaż z regionu - Krok za krokiem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Polska samorządna - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2875 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 61 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 62 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 589 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2019 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 47 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 360 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2020 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 421 20:05 Max Payne 22:05 Kolekcjoner kości 0:40 Dama z Szanghaju 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1890 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4109 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 738 7:50 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 1 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1542 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2002 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 172? 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 276 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 29 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2240 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 277 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 173 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4110 20:10 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 2 20:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2003 20:50 Szkoła Odcinek: 30 21:50 Inwazja 23:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 0:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 23 1:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 24 2:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4110 3:15 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 258 4:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2240 TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (248); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kiedy zwierzęta mówią (Kiedy zwierzęta mówią); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Zakazana góra (Zakazana góra); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 13; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1166 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 4* "Kamień na kamieniu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wycieczka do lasu. Zaprasza nadleśnictwo Spała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1118* - Niepokoje Zalewskiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 13; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (652) Vangouver - Sylwester; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 6; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1166 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 12/39 - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 (seria VIII odc. 7) - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (653) Bruksela - kotek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 13; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 12/39 - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 (seria VIII odc. 7) - Pani sierżant - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (653) Bruksela - kotek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Notacje - Alicja Majewska. Co mi w duszy gra; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą - Święta, święta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /28/ - "Cichosza" - Grzegorz Turnau; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Sport 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Bośnia i Hercegowina - Macedonia; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Austria - Tunezja; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Piłka nożna - Liga Angielska: Manchester City - Arsenal Londyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Piłka nożna - Arsenal Londyn TV; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Piłka nożna - Arsenal Londyn TV; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Dania - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:05 Skeleton - Puchar Świata - Koenigsee - Kobiety (Puchar Świata - Koenigsee - Kobiety) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Szermierka - PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa - Turniej indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 8:50 Mały koncert życzeń 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Express Silesia 12:35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 13:35 Śląskie od kuchni 14:10 Zawodowi rodzice 14:45 Domek na prerii 15:50 Flesz Silesia Informacje 15:55 Bonanza 17:00 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Biznesklasa 20:55 Wypunktowani 21:35 Kameleon 22:40 Łowcy tajemnic 23:10 Ostry dyżuur 23:45 Archeolog detektyw 0:45 Wypunktowani 1:20 Kameleon 2:25 Emisja nocna